The invention relates to blood alcohol level determining devices.
A known blood alcohol level determining device requires a person to blow into the device. An analysis of the person's breath is performed by the device, and blood alcohol level is then calculated by the device based on that breath analysis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,810, issued to Elfman et al. on Mar. 7, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,553, issued to Lopez et al. on Jun. 7, 1988.
Another known blood alcohol level determining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,780, issued to Ross, Jr. on Oct. 4, 1988. That device comprises a mechanical balance board. Weights representing alcohol consumed are placed on one side of the board, weights representing alcohol oxidized over a period of time are placed on the other side of the board, and the tilt of the board indicates blood alcohol level.